May I Rock Your World?
by adAprilShower
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are lead singersguitarists is an upcoming band now on tour in America, but a lot of things can happen traveling the US especially when you’re in love with your best friendband mate and let’s not forget the media’s watchful eye
1. San Diego

**What up bitches? Sorry I'm in a strange mood…and kinda hyper. Hope everyone enjoyed (are still enjoying?) the holidays. Not to brag, but I got a fuckin Itachi plushie (squees) ok enough of that. I was going to type the next chapter of Iris, but I'm just not in the mood, sorry. I'll type it later. **

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are lead singers/guitarists is an upcoming band now on tour in America, but a lot of things can happen traveling the US especially when you're in love with your best friend/band mate and let's not forget the media's watchful eye. Sasunaru, slight Gaalee. **

**Naruto and co.: 20**

**Lee and Neji: 21**

**I own nothing…except like the plot, and Sweet Revenge doesn't actually own the songs. **

**May I Rock Your World?**

**San Diego **

"You guys ready? Everyone's ready? Did we do an instrument check? It's your first concert on tour, so it's ok if you mess up, but try you best," Assistant manager, Rock Lee, said. He was obviously nervous, but the rest of the band wasn't.

"Right!" Naruto said happily, guitar in hand.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, bored.

"Yep," Kiba said distractedly, while twirling his drumsticks.

Gaara stayed silent, looking slightly annoyed, but he always looks like that.

"Don't worry so much Lee," Neji, the manager, said coming up behind Lee, "They have youth, remember?"

"Right, you'll do excellent! You have the power of youth!" Lee said, getting pumped at the mention of his favorite word.

"Now introducing: Sweet Revenge," came a voice onstage.

"That's our cue," Sasuke said, he turned to Naruto and smirked, "You ready Naruto?"

"I was born ready Sasuke," Naruto said excitedly, slinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Then let's do this," Sasuke said and walked onstage, followed by his band mates.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of the completely full concert hall. He enjoyed playing and knowing so many people enjoyed their music pleased him.

"What up San Diego?!" he asked and was met with raucous cheering. His smirk widened at that and the fact that Naruto must be smiling like a maniac slightly behind him, "Glad you all could make it, now let's get this party started."

(A/N Sorry to interrupt…um, I'm probably not going to give much detail during the songs because I'm uncreative like that and I've never been to a concert…I'll wait till the laughter subsides. Anyways, I'll but the lyrics to the first and last song they sing down and you can use your damn imagination. **S: Sasuke sings, N: Naruto sings, E: Everyone in the band, B: Sasuke and Naruto**)

**First Song**

**S: **_**Oh, it's time to let it go  
S: The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense  
**_**B: **_**Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
**_**S: **_**And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
**_**B: **_**Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
**_**S: **_**Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...  
**_**B: **_**It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
**_**S: **_**All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense  
**_**B: **_**Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
**_**S: **_**And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
**_**B: **_**Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
**_**S: **_**Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...  
**_**B: **_**It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again**_

**S: **_**Guitar  
Oh, it's time to let it go  
I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke...  
**_**B: **_**It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand **_

**Last Song**

**S: **_**As if the wait was not enough**_

_**And one can only take so much**_

_**You've broken to pieces **_

_**Seems hopeless now**_

_**But at least you know**_

_**The can turn around**_

_**And time will repair you**_

_**And the rain comes and goes**_

_**And all is forgiven**_

_**Can we learn to let go**_

_**So all is forgiven **_

_**You're on your knees reaching out**_

_**Reaching for someone**_

_**To lift you up right off the ground**_

_**Is anyone out there?**_

_**You can't breathe, you're choking**_

_**You'll make it through just keep holding on**_

_**I know that it won't be long**_

_**Till somebody saves you**_

_**And the rain comes and goes**_

_**And all is forgiven**_

_**Can we learn to let go**_

_**So all is forgiven**_

**B: **_**When the clouds burn away**_

**S: **_**All is forgiven**_

**B: **_**Let the night turn to day**_

**S:**_** So all is forgiven **_

**B: **_**Don't stop the rain**_

_**From pouring down**_

_**Let it wash the pain**_

_**Where it can't be found**_

_**And the rain comes and goes**_

**S: **_**And all is forgiven**_

**B: **_**When the clouds burn away**_

**S: **_**All is forgiven**_

**B: **_**Let the night turn to day**_

**S: **_**So all is forgiven **_

**-Break-**

"That was great!" Lee said, barging into the band's dressing room after the concert.

They all had to share a dressing room, except Sasuke was offered his own, but he refused, "I don't deserve to get better treatment than my band mates," he would always say, "I'm no the 'leader' here. I may be the lead singer, but that doesn't make me the best."

Anyways, getting off track, Lee just barged in. Neji followed in behind the youthful assistant manager. He glanced at Sasuke, who was writing in a small navy notebook, and sighed.

"Sasuke, if you keep writing at that pace you'll have another album out before the tours over," he said exasperated.

Sasuke glowered at Neji, "If I get an idea I can't just let it go, I have to write is down. Ass," he said annoyed. He smiled suddenly and turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, can you help me with this next verse?" he asked.

"Sure Sasuke," Naruto said and sat next to Sasuke on the small couch, his head on the raven's shoulder.

Neji shook his head as he watched the two converse, _"He thinks he's helping himself by staying so close to Naruto, but he's really just hurting himself by almost feeding his desires like that," _Neji thought. He knew Sasuke was in love with Naruto, the raven had told him after Neji became their manager. It could cause a problem if they got together, but at the moment Sasuke was keeping his love to himself, so Neji just dismissed it. Since he was their manager, he had to make sure no one found out about Sasuke's sexuality. IF everyone found out, who knows how the public would react.

**-Break-**

"Where are we going next again?" Sasuke asked Neji on the tour bus traveling to their next location.

"San Francisco," Neji answered, "You should know where we're going."

"Even I know that Sasuke," Naruto said teasingly.

"Yeah right, where will we be...this time next week?" Sasuke asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Umm…look Sasuke a two-headed squirrel!" Naruto shouted, pointing out the window. Sasuke knew there was nothing there, but decided to play along. Kiba, however, thought there _was_ a two-headed squirrel and looked out the window.

Kiba turned back to Naruto, "There wasn't any squirrel," he said, glaring at Naruto.

"Duh Kiba," Naruto said, rolling his eyes, "Las Vegas," Naruto said to Sasuke, who had also turned around, and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh really…" Sasuke said deviously, "Sure you didn't get it from…this?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the tour schedule that Naruto had hidden behind his back.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and tried to get the piece of paper back, but Sasuke held it above his head where Naruto couldn't reach.

"Stupid height," Naruto mumbled still reaching for the schedule, doing so cause him to push his chest against Sasuke's. Naruto stood on his tiptoes giving Sasuke a nice view of Naruto's smooth neck.

"_God, how I wish I could mark that neck and make Naruto mine," _Sasuke thought.

Neji caught the lustful look on Sasuke's face and pulled the two men apart before Sasuke did something stupid, "Ok guys, that's enough," Neji said, grabbing the schedule from Sasuke and handing it to Naruto.

The three sat back down. Naruto was slightly pissed he didn't get the schedule back from Sasuke himself. Sasuke was blushing, but tried hard to hide it. Kiba watched the whole scene with amusement, then he noticed Sasuke's slight blush.

"_Why is he blushing?" _Kiba wondered, but didn't get further than that because Naruto suddenly noticed something.

"Where are Gaara and Lee?" he asked, looking around.

"I'm not surprised Gaara's not here, but isn't Lee usually here bouncing off the walls?" Sasuke said, now over his embarrassment.

Just as Sasuke said this, Lee entered the room, "Hello everyone," he said cheerily.

"Ah, Lee…? Your fly's open," Naruto said, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, sorry," Lee said, blushing and zipping up his pants. Before anyone could comment or ask exactly what Lee had been doing Neji made an announcement.

"One of you get Gaara, we all have to talk," Neji said.

"I'll get him," Lee said quickly and walked back into the room he had just exited. The four that were left looked at each other like asking, 'What the hell was that?' but nobody knew the answer. Lee came back out with a bored looking Gaara in tow.

"Ok everyone sit, band meeting," Neji announced.

"So what's all this about Mr. Manager?" Sasuke asked and Naruto snorted.

"Well, my cousin just got out of college and needs a job. She graduated with a degree in…fashion designing or whatever it's called. So I wanted to ask you guys if you'd mind her helping us. Not to make fun of anyone's fashion sense," Neji said, glancing at Lee for the last part.

"It's fine by me. I'm sure she'll be big help," Sasuke said, "What do you think Naruto?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Naruto said happily.

"_No it's not okay!" _Sasuke mentally shouted, _"Stupid Neji, he _knows_ I don't want any girls in this band. Then there's the possibility of Naruto liking her! Damn it!"_

Neji knew Sasuke was throwing a fir on his head, but he didn't really care, _"Sorry Sasuke, but Hinata needs a job and I feel it's my duty to give her one." _

**End chapter one! Well, please review I guess…oh, and hail the horrible title! HAIL! **

**False Pretense-Red jumpsuit Apparatus**

**All is Forgiven-Default **


	2. San Francisco

**Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening, Night (Choose all that apply). Well, believe it or not I don't have anything to say right now, so read on. **

**I own nothing and Sweet Revenge doesn't actually own the songs. **

**May I Rock Your World?**

**San Francisco**

The next day, now at San Francisco, the band met Neji's cousin Hinata.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Lee. Guys this is my cousin, Hinata," Neji introduced.

"Hello," Hinata said her voice surprisingly shy.

"Hey," Sasuke said with a slight smile. She may have been a girl, but she didn't absolutely freak when she saw him, which made her ok with him.

Gaara nodded in greeting and Lee gave his usual impassioned greeting involving 'youth'.

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said, shaking her hand. He was blushing slightly and Sasuke smirked, _"Looks like someone had a crush," _he thought.

"Hello!" Naruto said happily, shaking her hand vigorously and grinning. Hinata blushed a lot and smiled shyly at Naruto.

Sasuke immediately got a sour look (Ok, that was an understatement) on his face. _"She isn't freaking out about me because she likes Naruto," _Sasuke thought angrily, _"She better stay the fuck away from him, Naruto's mine." _Sasuke turned to glare at Neji.

Neji, who had also caught Hinata's reaction to Naruto, turned to look at Sasuke who was glaring at him with murderous intent. Neji shrugged in response. He knew Sasuke was trying to tell him 'She makes a move on _my_ Naruto, she is out' and Neji nodded to make him happy. Of course, Neji wasn't actually fire Hinata just because Sasuke was a possessive ass.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw how pissed he looked, "Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked him, concerned, "Do you not like Hinata?"

"Oh no Naruto, I'm fine," Sasuke said and smiled a little at Naruto. Over the years, Sasuke had perfected the art of tricking Naruto into thinking everything was fine, when it really wasn't.

"Well ok, let's get ready," Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke had, dragging him to the dressing room.

**-Break-**

Sasuke might not have liked Hinata's crush on Naruto, but he definitely approved of their clothing. Especially the tight jeans she got Naruto to wear. He was so pleased he decided to congratulate her.

"Hey Hinata, the outfits are great. Thanks for the help," Sasuke said to her, "Especially Naruto, he looks really good," Sasuke added, subtly trying to make a point.

"Thank you Sasuke. I think you all look great if I do say so myself," she said, it looked like his compliment had given her more confidence.

Before Sweet Revenge went onstage, Naruto pulled Sasuke aside, "Hey Sasuke, Hinata said you gave her a compliment on our outfits. That was so nice of you!" Naruto said happily. He decided against reminding Sasuke of his old attitude towards people.

"_Score!" _Sasuke thought, seeing the wide smile on his friend's face.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said brushing of the compliment, "Come on, we're about to start."

**First Song **

**S: **_**Don't tell me this is your last chance to change  
'cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie but  
**_**S: **_**I warned you  
what could happen if you should decide  
to live your life from the 9 to 5  
and I mourn you  
for the detail that is left unsaid  
is a reminder of the time you bled  
**_**B: **_**Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
**_**S: **_**Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside  
They've sold you  
everything you need to fix you up  
and you feel good now but you can't wake up  
**_**B: **_**they found a way to reassure you  
**_**S: **_**that everything would be okay  
reach out today now I emplore you  
to remember who you are  
**_**B: **_**Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
**_**S: **_**Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside  
So you felt it, but you don't know,  
why you can't explain at all  
why you felt it, 'cause you don't know,  
no you don't know  
Break the walls between building atrophy  
causing all your problems to recede  
break the walls between (**_**N: **_**break the walls between)  
causing all your pain (**_**N: **_**causing all your pain)  
you'll never learn  
Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside  
(**_**N: **_**Break the walls between building atrophy)  
**_**S: **_**Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?  
(**_**N: **_**Causing all your problems to recede)  
**_**S: **_**Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?  
(**_**N: **_**Break the walls between)  
**_**S: **_**Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?  
(**_**N: **_**Causing all your pain)  
**_**S: **_**Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought? **_

**Last Song**

_**  
**_**S: **_**I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control**_

**E: **_**Go!  
**_**S: **_**Where should I go?**_

**E: **_**Do!  
**_**S: **_**What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me**_

**E: **_**Know!  
**_**S: **_**Cause I don't know**_

**E: **_**You!  
**_**S: **_**If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me  
I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there   
(**_**N: **_**Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
**_**E: **_**Go!  
**_**S: **_**Where should I go?**_

**E: **_**Do!  
**_**S: **_**What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me**_

**E: **_**Know!  
**_**S: **_**Cause I don't know**_

**E: **_**You!  
**_**S: **_**If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me  
I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery**_

**E: **_**Go!  
**_**S: **_**Where should I go?**_

**E: **_**Do!  
**_**S: **_**What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...**_

**E: **_**Go!  
**_**S: **_**Where should I go?**_

**E: **_**Do!  
**_**S: **_**What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me**_

**E: **_**Know!  
**_**S: **_**Cause I don't know**_

**E: **_**You!  
**_**S: **_**If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me  
And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery**_

**E: **_**Go!  
**_**S: **_**Where should I go?**_

**E: **_**Do!  
**_**S: **_**What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control**_

**-Break-**

"Oh yeah! That was awesome! Great job, Sasuke," Naruto said after the concert, flopping down on the couch in their dressing room.

"Thanks Naruto, you too. We all did well," Sasuke said, sitting next to Naruto.

"The power of youth was with you as usual," Lee said happily.

"You guys did really well," Hinata said shyly.

"And we looked really good too," Kiba said, he heard Sasuke had complimented Hinata on their outfits and needed to one-up him.

"Thanks Kiba," Hinata said, making Kiba smile.

"Ok guys, time to go," Neji said, pleased at hoe well Hinata was getting along with everyone, "Next stop, Portland."

**-Break-**

Sasuke had a dilemma, since Hinata liked Naruto there was the possibility that Naruto would like her too and that wouldn't be good.

"_I should tell Naruto how I feel, maybe he loved me too…we've been friends since we were twelve." _

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said, popping up next to Sasuke out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Naruto, listen I need to talk to you," Sasuke said.

_-With Neji-_

Neji and Lee were talking about whatever it is managers talk about when Neji stopped in the middle of a sentence. He cocked his head like he was listening for something.

"What's wrong Neji?" Lee asked.

"He's telling him…he's telling him!" Neji yelled and ran off to another room.

_-Back to Sasuke-_

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto I needed to tell you that I-"

"Sasuke!!" Neji yelled suddenly barging into the room, "Naruto I need to talk to Sasuke, could you leave please?"

"Sure…" Naruto said, quickly exiting the room (Neji was scaring him).

"Sasuke _what_ do you think you're doing?" Neji asked when Naruto left.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said coolly, not looking at Neji.

"Don't you fuck with me Sasuke Uchiha," Neji yelled, "You were going to tell him."

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked, also getting angry.

"I have a Sasuke's about to do something stupid radar. Now, I know you love Naruto and you want to tell him in case of Hinata, but don't do it Sasuke. I'm doing this for the good of both of you," Neji said, calming down, "If you get together and the public finds out we're over. I really don't think America is going to agree with the fact that you're gay. If this band ends, I can go to my uncle, Kiba has his sister, Gaara has his siblings and Lee has Gaara, but you and Naruto have no one but each other. I'm only thinking of _your_ well being."

"What do you mean Lee has Gaara?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Shit," Neji murmured, "Lee and Gaara are…um, together."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled, "They can be together, but Naruto and I can't?"

"It's different," Neji said, rubbing his temples, "Nobody's going to pay attention to a bass guitarist and assistant manager, but lead singer and guitarist? Plus you're one of the world's biggest heartthrobs Sasuke."

"Fine, I'll drop it," Sasuke said begrudgingly.

"Thanks," Neji said and left Sasuke alone.

**Ok that's it, see ya next time. **

**Atrophy: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Out of control: Hoobastank **


	3. Portland

**Hello once again my loyal and adoring fans (Wind blows)…shut up and let me have my fantasy. Anyways, here's the next installment of May I Rock Your World. Oh, and I don't know how long my updates will be taking because I have midterms (Ug…) which means my mom is taking my laptop so I can 'study' even though I never actually do, but I'm blabbering. So enjoy. **

**Meh, I own nothing and neither does Sweet Revenge. **

**May I Rock Your World? **

**Portland**

Sasuke had been in a pretty shitty mood the whole way to Seattle and it didn't stop when they got there, which pissed Neji off. Naruto noticed and would ask Sasuke what was wrong, but Sasuke would just small lightly and tell Naruto he was fine.

It was about a half hour until the concert, so Sasuke decided to work on a new song. He went to the dressing room to get his lyrics notebook. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Naruto kissing Hinata. They parted when they heard the door open. Sasuke stood still in the doorway, currently in shock, and when he finally felt he could control hi legs he ran.

"_I knew this would happen," _Sasuke thought, feelings of jealousy and betrayal making his chest throb. He slowed down to a walk then completely stopped, falling on his knees and holding his head in his hands.

Neji just happened to be passing by and saw Sasuke, "Sasuke, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked concerned, crouching next to Sasuke.

"You want to know what's wrong? Your cousin!" Sasuke shouted at him, "You know what, she's fired"

Neji's concerned look turned angry, "What the hell Sasuke? Did something happen between Naruto and Hinata?"

"Yes, and you know Naruto's mine! She's fired," Sasuke said, childishly.

"I thought Naruto got rid of that spoiled brat attitude of yours," Neji commented, "Well guess what? I'm not firing her because you're in love with Naruto. Its either you deal with it or quit and take Naruto down with you," Neji told him and walked away.

**-Break-**

After cleaning up Sasuke waited with the rest of the band back stage for the concert to start.

"I need to tell you all something," Sasuke said to Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto. They all gathered around and Sasuke told them, "Guys, there's been a change. The last two songs we sing are going to be _Over and Over _and _I Hate Everything about You_."

"Um…but that's not what-" Kiba started.

"I don't care it's what we're doing," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because I want to," Sasuke said, avoiding looking at Naruto. He couldn't just tell them that he needed to sing these particular songs to help him cope. That's what he did; something bad happens, sing songs pertaining to it. Saying that, though, could lead to questions he did not want to answer.

"Fine, but Neji's gonna be pissed," Gaara said, and he and Kiba walked off.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, not leaving like the other two, "I need to talk to you."

"Not now Naruto," Sasuke said, trying to hide the look of betrayal he wanted to give his blonde friend.

_-Flashback- _

"_Hello, I'm Naruto," said twelve year old Naruto to Sasuke, who had just joined his elementary school. _

_Sasuke glared at the annoying boy, it was recess and he wanted to be alone. To his surprise, his glare didn't deter the other boy. _

"_Your name is Sasuke right? Nice to meet you," Naruto said happily. _

"_Why are you bothering me?" Sasuke asked, bluntly. _

"_I've no one else to talk to. Everyone pretty much hates me," Naruto said easily, sitting on the swing next to Sasuke, "You seem pretty popular, especially with the girls, so why are you alone?" _

"_I like to be alone, sue me," Sasuke said. He honestly didn't know why he was even responding to the boy's ramblings in the first place. _

"_You only think you like being alone," Naruto said, "I'm sure if you made friends, you'd learn to like them." _

"_How would you know what it's like to be alone? You must have parents or something right? My mom, dad and brother died when I was seven. I'm alone, but I like it that way, the only people I want are my family," Sasuke said. He didn't know why he was confessing this to someone he just met, but it felt right somehow. _

"_On the contrary, I know how you feel," Naruto said with a sad smile, "My parents died when I was a baby." _

_Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously, _"What is it about you…?"

"_C'mon, I'll be your friend," Naruto said, holding out his hand. _

_Sasuke sighed and took the other boy's hand, "Ok," he replied, "I guess I could…use a friend." _

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto sighed at the memory, _"Sasuke used to be such…well a bastard. Why won't you listen to me?" _Naruto thought, glancing at Sasuke who looked like he was in not position to go and sing, _"Why won't you tell me what wrong Sasuke?" _

**S: **_**I feel it everyday it's all the same**_

_**It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**_

_**I've tried everything to get away**_

**B: **_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

**S: **_**Why do I do this?**_

**B: **_**Over and over, over and over**_

**S: **_**I fall for you**_

**B: **_**Over and over, over and over**_

**S: **_**I try not to**_

_**It feels like everyday stays the same**_

_**It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**_

**B: **_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

**S: **_**Why do I do this?**_

**B: **_**Over and over, over and over**_

**S: **_**I fall for you**_

**B: **_**Over and over, over and over**_

**S: **_**I try not to**_

**B: **_**Over and over, over and over**_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and over, over and over**_

**S: **_**You don't even try**_

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**_

_**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**_

_**I know what's best for me**_

_**But I want you instead**_

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

**B: **_**Over and over, over and over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and over, over and over**_

**S: **_**I try not to**_

**B: **_**Over and over, over and over**_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and over, over and over**_

**S: **_**You don't even try to**_

**S: **_** Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I **_**B:**_** love you?**_

**S: **_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I **_**B:**_** love you?**_

**S: **_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I **_**B:**_** love you?**_

**S: **_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I **_**B:**_** love you?**_

**S: **_**Only when I stop to think**_

_**About you, I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think**_

_**About me, do you know**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I **_**B:**_** love you?**_

**S: **_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you **_**B:**_** love me?**_

**S: **_**I hate**_

_**You hate**_

_**I hate**_

**B: **_**You love me**_

**S: **_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I **_**B:**_** love you?**_

Right after the band walked offstage, Neji was in Sasuke's face, "Sasuke Uchiha, get your ass in the dressing room, we need to talk," he said and turned to Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara, "You three stay out here."

Sasuke walked to the dressing room, a bored look on his face, Neji looked slightly homicidal. They both walked in and Neji slammed the door behind them.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, enraged, "You can't change the songs you sing without my consent."

"I had something to get off my chest, best way to do it. In case you didn't notice the audience seemed to like it, so what do you care?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but you better _never_ do it again," Neji said angrily, and left the room.

**If any of you suspect Neji of planning the Naruto and Hinata thing, no need to think of it. He didn't. I feel bad or Neji, I'm making people hate him. Ah well, see ya next time. Review please. **

**Over and Over, I Hate Everything about You: Three Days Grace **


	4. Seattle

**Woo update! Gah midterms X.X Well anyways there's nothing to say really except enjoy! **

**I own nothing nor does sweet Revenge**

**May I Rock Your World? (With this lame title)**

The tension on the band's way to Seattle was thick to say the least. Except for Kiba, Gaara and Lee who had no idea what was going on.

They were at their destination getting ready for the concert. Sasuke had to get dressed which meant facing…Hinata. Sasuke hadn't actually seen her with Naruto since he caught them kissing, but they _could_ be together.

Sasuke sat on the couch in the dressing room while Hinata shuffled through his clothes. The raven had to fight the urge to strangle her.

"Umm…Sasuke?" she asked uncertainly.

"Not wanting to get Neji even more pissed at him than he already was Sasuke answered, "Yes?"

"Neji told me…that you love Naruto," she said awkwardly.

Sasuke stiffened, _"Stupid Neji, guess there's no use denying it," _he thought, "I do."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hinata said, sitting next to Sasuke, "There's something I should tell you, Naruto was supposed to, but I don't think he did."

What she was saying scared Sasuke, _"They're dating, getting married, pregnant?!" _The thoughts kept getting worse and worse.

"I know you saw us…kissing…so, um…I thought you should know…it didn't mean anything," she said nervously.

Once Hinata said that Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, "What?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

"Naruto told me that he wanted to kiss me because he thought he was gay and he…wanted to…check," Hinata said, blushing all the while, "He also said he thought he…loved you."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, _"Should I believe her? I don't think Hinata's the kind of person to trick someone, but then there's Neji…" _

"If you don't believe me that's fine," she said, catching the disbelieving look on Sasuke's face, "But I thought you should know…he loved you too." Hinata got up and set some clothes on the couch, "Here you go," she said and walked to the door, "Good luck," she added with a smile, before leaving to let Sasuke get dressed.

**-Break-**

Sasuke carefully observed Naruto as they waited to go onstage. Did Naruto really love him? Sasuke remembered the day he walked in on Naruto and Hinata, Naruto had wanted to talk to him before the concert. Did he plan on confessing? Suddenly he got an idea, he wanted to tell Neji about it too so as not to get in more trouble, but Neji would probably try to talk him out of it, so he went over to Lee. He looked more relaxed than he did before their first concert and guessed Gaara had something to do with it.

"Hey Lee, I'm going to do something…different with the last song. Could you tell Neji for me?" he asked.

"Um, I guess, but aren't you I enough trouble with him?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure it won't be a big deal," Sasuke assured and walked away before Lee could say anything else.

**First Song **

**S: **_**Everybody's got their problems (**_**N: **_**Problems)   
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (**_**N: **_**Solve them)   
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
I fear I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Stand back to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you  
It's just a problem that we're faced with  
Am I not the only one that hates to standby  
Complication's headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running**_** B:**_** through my mind Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
**_**S: **_**Can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe  
**_**B: **_**Part of me, won't agree   
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
**_**S: **_**Anymore   
Everybody's got their problems (**_**N: **_**Problems)  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (**_**N: **_**Solve them)  
What else are we supposed to do  
**_**B: **_**Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
**_**S: **_**Anymore  
(**_**N: **_**Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose   
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had)**_

**Last Song**

**S: **_**Well he never was the best  
Yeah at following the trends**_

Naruto quickly glanced at Sasuke. Those weren't the words…it was 'she' not 'he'. What was he doing?_**  
Stayed one step above the rest  
And even though it seemed  
Like the world was crashing on him  
Didn't let it hold him down  
Didn't hold him back oh no  
**_**B: **_**Don't worry you'll show them  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn (**_**N: **_**Hope you let it burn)  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard (**_**N: **_**Hope you will be heard)   
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard  
**_**S: **_**Seventeen is just a test  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems  
Like the world is crashing on you  
You shouldn't let it hold you down  
Shouldn't hold you back oh no, woah oh  
**_**B: **_**Don't worry you'll show them**_

_**There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn (**_**N: **_**Hope you let it burn)  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard (**_**N: **_**Hope you will be heard)  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard  
Relax guy, turn down the lights  
**_**S: **_**No one can see you shining  
**_**B: **_**Relax guy, it'll be alright  
**_**S: **_**No one can stop you if you try  
Point of rhythm is to follow it in time  
To listen to the beating in your mind  
Remember if you seek then you shall find  
Woah oh  
**_**B: **_**There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn (**_**N: **_**Hope you let it burn)  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard (**_**N: **_**Hope you will be heard)  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
**_**S: **_**Until you're heard  
...until you're heard... **_

**-Break-**

After they got off stage, Neji didn't say anything about Sasuke's little word change (luckily), but when only Sasuke and Naruto were left, Naruto did bring it up.

"What was that? Why'd you change the words? You confused me!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke was surprised at how Naruto was taking it.

"Sorry Naruto I-" Sasuke began to explain, but Naruto wasn't listening.

"I know when you wrote that song you insisted on making all the pronouns 'he', but does it really matter?" Naruto asked,

"Yes!" Sasuke said.

"Well, why?!" Naruto asked.

"Because I wrote it for you," Sasuke said quietly and walked away. (A/N Seriously read the words to the song and tell me that doesn't remind you of Naruto somewhat)

**-Break-**

A few minutes later Sasuke was sulking in his dressing room when Naruto cautiously entered. Sasuke, deciding to do the predatory thing and pounce Naruto since he probably loved him too, stood and walked of to Naruto, backing him into a wall.

"Sasuke…" the blonde started to say, but Sasuke cut him of by pushing his body up against Naruto's who gasped.

Sasuke, what are you…?" he tired to ask, biting his lip.

Sasuke shushed him, "I've been waiting for this forever," he said lustfully.

"Sasuke I—if anyone finds out…we can't do this," Naruto said, trying hard not to give in.

"Listen Naruto, I love you more than anything. I don't care if this ruins my career, I could have nothing at all and still be happy as long as you're with me," Sasuke admitted, "What about you?"

"I-I love you too Sasuke, but if we're together and people find out…" Naruto trailed off.

"Don't you understand? If we're together, who cares what others say," Sasuke asked, pressing harder against Naruto.

Naruto groaned, "You're right Sasuke…please, kiss me," he breathed.

"Gladly," Sasuke replied and softly covered Naruto lips with his own. Naruto hand's slowly moved to thread his long fingers though Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's hips, pulling them closer together. The friction made Naruto moan, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into the blonde's hot mouth. They fought for dominance for a second, which Sasuke eventually won. Sasuke moved his mouth to Naruto's neck and sucked on his pulse softly.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around the raven's waist, "How long is forever?" he asked (referring to the 'I've been waiting for this forever' thing).

Sasuke released Naruto's neck and looked into his eyes, which were clouded with love and lust.

"Since we were twelve," he said softly.

"We met when we were twelve," Naruto noted.

"I know," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"That long?" Naruto asked, slightly shocked.

"What? You don't believe in love at first insult?" Sasuke asked, but he didn't give Naruto a chance to answer because he covered Naruto's mouth with his own once more.

As the kiss deepened, Sasuke began moving his hand under Naruto's t-shirt and slowly up Naruto's tan chest.

"Nnn…Sasuke," Naruto moaned. Sasuke quickly took off his and Naruto's shirts and pressed their chests together again, both moaning at the skin on skin contact. Sasuke's knee moved between Naruto's legs and roughly rubbed his hard-on through his jeans.

"Ah…na…Sasuke isn't this a little fast…?" Naruto panted as Sasuke continued his ministrations.

"No, I've been waiting too long for this…in fact; I think we're moving too slow. Why don't we speed this up?" Sasuke asked seductively, while unbuttoning Naruto's pants. As soon as they were undone, Sasuke pulled off Naruto's pants, taking his boxers with them. The raven kneeled down so his mouth was barely touching Naruto's member.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked quietly, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto and smirked and stuck his tongue out, giving a quick lick to the tip of Naruto's cock.

"S-Sasuke you ass, quit teasing m-me," Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke replied by taking the head of Naruto's length into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Oh god Sasuke…yes," Naruto breathed, "More…"

Sasuke obeyed and took more of Naruto's length into his wet mouth.

"_That mouth's good for more than just singing," _Naruto thought. Sasuke hands grabbed Naruto's ass, trying to get more of him. Naruto moaned loudly and tugged at Sasuke's raven locks. He gasped suddenly when he felt on of Sasuke's long fingers brush against his entrance.

"S-Sasuke…? Shouldn't you use some kind of lubrication?" Naruto asked uncertainly as Sasuke's continued to suck.

Sasuke shoved his fingers into Naruto's mouth, indicating for his to suck. Naruto complied and mimicked Sasuke's movements with his own tongue.

Sasuke released Naruto's dick and stood, pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth and replacing them with his tongue. Naruto glared at Sasuke for stopping and the fact that the tongue currently shoved down his throat was just on his dick. His glare faltered when he felt Sasuke stick a finger into him and he groaned into the kiss.

Sasuke bit at the blonde's neck as he stuck in a second finger to distract him from the pain. Sasuke bit down a little harder on his neck as he scissored the fingers, trying to distract his lover from the pain by focusing it somewhere else. A trickle of blood ran down Naruto's neck and Sasuke hurriedly licked it away.

"Won't that leave a nice mark?" Sasuke said huskily, "I'd love to see that on the cover of a tabloid. As long as the world knew I made it," he added, slipping a third finger into Naruto, who shuddered.

"Enough talk Sasuke, fuck me," Naruto said, getting tired of all the foreplay.

"You read my mind," Sasuke said and quickly took his fingers out of Naruto's heat, causing the blonde to whimper.

Sasuke shoved his down his pants and boxers and lifted Naruto's up by his ass, then sliding his down onto his hard cock. Both boys moaned loudly, one is pleasure, the other pain. Sasuke stopped he was fully in Naruto. The blonde wrapped his legs around Sasuke and commanded his to move. Sasuke slowly thrust in an out of his friend/lover and groaned loudly.

"F-faster Sasuke, h-harder," Naruto shuddered out. Sasuke nodded and thrust harder into Naruto. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's length and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Naruto moaned loudly and came on Sasuke hand and their stomachs. Sasuke's moans grew louder as he felt Naruto's muscles clench around his and came inside Naruto. Sasuke legs began to give out and the two slowly slid to the floor.

After regaining their breath, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Naruto, no matter what," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Naruto replied, smiling.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto again when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sasuke, it's time to leave," Neji said on the other side of the door.

"U-um ok, I'll tell Naruto," Sasuke replied nervously.

"Ok, thanks," Neji said. Sasuke and Naruto let out their held breaths when they heard him walk away.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke sighed, "I hope not."

**-Break-**

Both boys got dressed and cleaned up, cautiously leaving the dressing room.

"I'm going to get my stuff," Naruto said, sneaking to his room.

"Hey Sasuke," said boy jumped and turned to see Gaara and Lee walking towards him.

"Hey guys," Sasuke said, trying to act cool. When Gaara passed him he slipped a bottle into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at the bottle of strawberry lube Gaara had handed him. Sasuke eyes widened and he looked up to see a smirking Gaara and a smiling Lee.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Gaara assured and the two disappeared around a corner.

**That the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it and my half-assed lemon. Review please, I have cookies. **

**The Hell Song-Sum 41**

**Seventeen Ain't So Sweet-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **


	5. Denver

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter yay! Well, that's it, enjoy. **

**I own nothing, and neither does Sweet Revenge **

**May I Rock Your World?**

On the bus, Sasuke was working on a song while Naruto took a nap in the other room, when Gaara entered and sat next to him.

"Oh jeez, what is it?" Sasuke asked, knowing all too well what Gaara wanted to talk about.

"Just wanted to talk y'know…seme to seme," Gaara said, smirking evilly.

"You heard?" Sasuke asked, putting his pencil down.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole hall heard you," Gaara said simply. Sasuke immediately looked alarmed. "I'm just kidding. I only heard when I listened close enough."

"You listened to us on purpose?" Sasuke asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, but only to make Lee horny enough so we could have sex," Gaara said plainly and Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"That's great and all Gaara, but I rather not talk about this," Sasuke said, hoping he would leave.

"Ok, but if you need any advice just ask," Gaara said and left the room.

"What were you and Gaara talking about?" Sasuke turned around and smiled when he saw Naruto standing there.

"Don't get mad, but they know," Sasuke said.

"Oh, I know that. Lee came into my room a few minutes ago to have a 'uke to uke talk'," Naruto said, grimacing.

"Guess I'm not the only one scared for life today," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto onto his lap, "Why don't we replace those images with some _sexier_ ones," Sasuke whispered, nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"But Sasuke, someone could walk in on us," Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke moved Naruto off of him and walked to the door, locking it. He went over to the stereo and turned it all the way up.

"I don't think we'll need it that loud," Naruto said, remembering how loud that stereo could get.

"Sasuke turned on the CD player and stalked over to Naruto, "Oh trust me, we will."

_In another room _

"Why is that music so damn loud?!" Neji yelled, looking at the door that leads to the room where the music was blasting.

"Is it just me or does anyone else hear a faint screaming?" Kiba asked, also glancing at the door.

"Well, I'm going to find out," Neji said, walking to the door.

Before Neji could reach the doorknob, Gaara and Lee blocked the way.

"Sasuke's working on a song, so it's probably best not to disturb him," Lee said, trying not to blush since he knew what they were really doing in there.

Neji sighed and went back to where he had been seated, "Fine, I'll talk to him about it later."

"Just to make this clear, we are not saving their asses every time they do it," Gaara murmured to Lee.

"C'mon Gaara, remember when we first started going out. We did it all over the place," Lee said, giving his boyfriend a friendly jab to the side.

"Yeah…like the time we did it in the bathroom at high school graduation," Gaara said, shaking his head at the memory.

Hinata, who had been watching the two converse, walked over to them. The two boys quickly shut up when she neared.

"H-hello, you guys seem to know about Sasuke and Naruto…do you know if they're…together yet?" she asked.

The two glanced at each other. She was obviously on the right track, but they promised not to tell anyone.

"Sasuke and Naruto both told me that they liked the other, but I didn't know if they told each other," Hinata continued.

"Yes, they are," Lee admitted, since she knew they liked each other anyway.

"That's good, so I was thinking we should tell Kiba. If he finds out on his own he might freak out and tell Neji," Hinata said.

"I guess it would be for the best," Gaara said, glancing at Neji.

"I'll go tell him then," Hinata said, leaving the two to go sit next to Kiba.

"Worst kept secret ever," Lee murmured.

_Sasuke and Naruto_

"I'll tell you right now, I didn't think that was physically possible," Naruto said, cuddling closer to Sasuke on the couch after their 'activities' and putting their clothes back on (just on case Neji broke in).

"Well, it's true what my fans think, I am a sex god," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Don't get too cocky Sasuke, I may have to knock you down few pegs," Naruto said with a wink.

"Love you to," Sasuke replied. He was about to kiss Naruto when Kiba burst in.

"Oh my god, you guys are together!!" he said happily, but not loud enough for Neji to hear, "I'm so glad. Oh and guess what?! I asked Hinata out and she said yes! This is the best day of my life!" He kissed them both on the cheek and ran out of the room, closing the door when he left.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in shock for a bit before Naruto spoke, "How did he get in if the door is locked and how did he know we are together?" he asked.

"I…don't…know…I guess it doesn't matter if he knows, though. As long as Neji doesn't find out," Sasuke said.

"SASUKE!!"

"Speaking of Neji…" Sasuke sighed and got up. He opened the door to see Neji standing there, his arms crossed.

"Sasuke, I know you like music on when you write, but that was ridiculous and what song takes _two hours_ to write?" Neji scolded. Gaara, Lee, Hinata and Kiba were behind him, listening to the conversation.

"Sorry, I was in a…creative mood," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he was," Naruto said from the other room.

"Nice," Gaara said, Lee snorted, Hinata blushed and Kiba spit out the water he had just drank.

Neji glanced at them questioningly, "Just tone it down a bit ok?" he said to Sasuke.

"Of course," Sasuke said obediently, "Now if you'll excuse me…" he walked back into his room where Naruto was waiting and shut the door.

"Is it just me or is he acting weird?" Neji asked the others and they all quickly shook their heads.

**-Break-**

"Hey Naru, you know that song I was working on?" Sasuke asked his boyfriend as they got ready for another concert.

"You mean the _actual _song or the many times you 'worked on the song' when we really had sex?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The _actual_ song," Sasuke said, "But if you want…"

"After the concert Sasu," Naruto said, "So what about the song?"

"Well I finished it and I…wanted to sing it to you during the concert. Discreetly of course," Sasuke said, "You guys know how to play it right?"

"Well yeah…so you don't want me to sing it with you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded, "Ok, make it the last song."

**First Song**

**S: **_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to **_**B:**_** waste my time with you**_

**S: **_**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only **_**B:**_** one that needs to know**_

**S: **_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(**_**N: **_**Dirty little secret)  
**_**S: **_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(**_**N: **_**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
**_**S: **_**My dirty little secret**_

**S: **_**Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only **_**B: **_**one that needs to know**_

**S: **_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(**_**N: **_**Dirty little secret)  
**_**S: **_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(**_**N: **_**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
**_**S: **_**My dirty little secret**_

**S: **_**Who has to know  
**_**N: **_**The way she feels inside (**_**S: **_**inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (**_**S: **_**deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (**_**S: **_**won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
**_**S: **_**It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**_

**S: **_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(**_**N: **_**Dirty little secret)  
**_**S: **_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(**_**N: **_**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
**_**S: **_**My dirty little secret**_

**S: **_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(**_**N: **_**Dirty little secret)  
**_**S: **_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(**_**N: **_**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**_

_**Who has to know  
Who has to know**_

**Last Song**

**S: **_**I whisper in your ear  
The words you want to hear  
You feel the wind and it reminds you  
It happens everytime  
You stop and close your eyes  
You can't deny what lives inside you  
Well I know it's hard to see  
What is meant to be  
When yesterday is so far behind you  
Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
The tides take a turn  
Another lesson learned  
I'm right here but still you wonder  
Would you say that you need more  
And it's not what it was before  
It was before your on your own and going under  
Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
Whenever you wake up  
Whenever you gave up  
All that you had for nothing at all  
The bed that you lay in  
Remember you made it  
And nobody's there to catch you when you fall  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die**_

**-Break-**

"SASUKE!! NARUTO!!"

The two boys quickly put their shirts back on when they heard Neji's voice out side the dressing room. They had been about to lose their pants too.

Neji stormed into the room, face red with anger, "You two did it didn't you?! Don't deny it, I saw that performance! This is just great," Neji ranted, pacing the room.

Sasuke sighed, he should have known Neji would've found out sooner or later, "Yes Neji and I know if the public finds out we're in trouble and blah, blah, blah, but Naruto and I love each other and we don't care as long as we're together."

"Please Neji, we'll be careful and you're more worried about us and we don't care so why should you?" Naruto asked.

"Neji sighed, defeated, "Ok, I can't really force you apart anyways. Just…be careful," he said and left.

"That went better than expected," Naruto observed.

"Yep and you know what that calls for," Sasuke said, smirking and slipping his hands up Naruto's shirt, "No more playing music during sex."

**Woo! That's that chapter. Till next time! Please review. **


	6. St Louis

**Welcome back! Well, um…next chapter…woo. **

**I own nothing like Sweet Revenge **

**May I Rock Your World?**

**St. Louis-After concert**

Naruto was packing up to leave for their next destination when there was a knock at the door. Naruto opened the door with a smile, expecting to see Sasuke standing there, but instead it was a man he never met before. He had long silver hair in a ponytail and round glasses.

"May I help you?" Naruto asked politely.

"Why yes, I was wondering if you had a moment to talk," he said. He sounded nice enough so Naruto let him in.

"I know you're Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kabuto Yakushi," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said, shaking Kabuto's hand, "Would you like to have a seat."

"No thanks, this won't take long," Kabuto said, "Listen, I know about you and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about," Naruto stuttered.

"Oh, I think you do," Kabuto said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a picture of him and Sasuke kissing.

Naruto gasped, _"How the hell did he get that?" _

"You see, I'm a journalist and I've been watching you two closely. I always suspected something between you two, guess I was right," he said. Naruto was too shocked to respond. "Now I really don't want to show this to the rest of the world, believe it or not. My boss is actually a big fan of Sasuke (A/N You get one guess) and he'll be mad if he finds out, which isn't good for me. So I won't tell anyone…if you break up with Sasuke."

Though Naruto had told Sasuke he didn't care I anyone knew, that was a lie. He loved Sasuke so much, but if they didn't have this band they were both screwed and Naruto didn't want that.

"Fine, I'll break up with Sasuke," Naruto said, a pained look on his face.

"Good," Kabuto said with an evil smirk and left.

**-Break-**

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" Sasuke called from inside his dressing room. Naruto walked in, tears in his eyes. "Naruto? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, concerned. He strode over to the blonde and reached out to wrap his arms around his, but Naruto pushed him away which confused Sasuke.

"L-listen Sasuke…we-we can't see each other anymore," Naruto said, wished the tears would stop coming.

"Why? Is it Neji? Did he tell you to break up with me?" Sasuke asked, panicked.

"N-no, it's not Neji. I just…don't want to see you a-anymore. I-I don't love you," Naruto said, trying hard not to cry.

"Then why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, his voice wasn't angry, but desperate. Naruto didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered, turning to leave.

"No, don't go please! I love you!" Sasuke begged. By now tears were also running down his cheeks. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and left, closing the door behind him.

"Don't leave me…" Sasuke said weakly and fell to the floor, sobbing. (A/N C'mon it's not that OOC, we all know Sasuke's really an emotional wreck)

**-Break-**

"Where's Sasuke? It's time to go," Neji said to himself. He sighed and made his way to Sasuke's dressing room. "He better not be screwing around with Naruto," He opened the door and saw Sasuke crying on the floor. "Oh god," Neji whispered and knelt down next to Sasuke.

"Don't leave me…please, Naruto. I love you," Sasuke choked out, between sobs.

"Shit," Neji said. Rock Lee and Gaara entered the room. "You guys, thank god. Please take care of him, I have to talk to Naruto," Neji said. The pair looked surprised, but nodded.

Neji walked over to Naruto's dressing room, "Naruto!" he yelled, breaking into Naruto's room. He was surprised that Naruto was sitting on the couch, also crying.

"I'm so sorry Neji, please don't be mad," Naruto said when he saw Neji.

"Ok, I'm going to try to be calm about this, but please tell me what the hell happened," Neji said.

"Someone found out about me and Sasuke. He had a picture and everything, but he told me he wouldn't tell anyone as long as I broke up with Sasuke," Naruto explained, "Please don't tell him. I told him I didn't care if anyone found out, but I love him so much. I can't put him through that, people would mock him and be disgusted by him or hate him and I know how that feels! I don't want that to happen to him."

"It's ok Naruto, I won't tell him," Neji assured, "Shit, what are we going to do?"

**-Break-**

Neji dragged Naruto to the bus and they were met with the solemn looks of the rest of the band, minus Sasuke.

"Go get some sleep," Neji told Naruto, who nodded and left.

"So what's the deal _manager_," Gaara asked, an angry glint in his eyes.

"What's got you so pissed?" Neji asked the normally unemotional redhead.

"I'm just putting myself in Sasuke's shoes. I'd be devastated if Lee dumped me," Gaara said.

"_Who'd be brave enough to dump Gaara? That's suicide," _everyone thought.

"So I want to know what the fuck is Naruto's problem. Sasuke's in his room, heartbroken," Gaara continued, standing up.

"Gaara, let Neji explain," Lee said softly, pulling Gaara back down to sit on the couch.

"Listen guys, I know you were all happy for Sasuke and Naruto and all of us, except Hinata, have been waiting for them to get together since…forever," Neji said and sighed, "But someone found out an he told Naruto he wouldn't let it out if Naruto broke up with Sasuke."

"So Naruto decided to break up with Sasuke just like that? I thought Naruto love Sasuke," Hinata said confused. The others glanced at each other, they knew things Hinata didn't.

"Um…you see Hinata, Naruto wasn't very…popular when he was younger. Naruto just doesn't want Sasuke to be hated if word gets out," Neji said, then turned to the other three, "Please you guys, I know it's unfair to Sasuke, but for the band…for them, let's not say anything."

Everyone agreed.

**-Break-**

Sasuke lay on his bed. He had settled down a little, but was still upset.

"_Why would Naruto break up with me? He told me he loved me. Was the sex too rough? Not rough enough? I should have known, Naruto probably likes kinky things," _Sasuke thought. "What's wrong with me? I'm acting stupid. There must be a better reason than that, I…just wish I could understand," Sasuke said, new tears beginning to form. The raven debated going to talk to Naruto, but decided against it. Naruto didn't care for him anymore, he'd only hurt himself.

**-Break-**

Naruto couldn't sleep. He had broken Sasuke's heart…his beautiful Sasuke, who he loved most in the world.

"_I shouldn't have even started this with him," _Naruto scolded himself, _"Now I've hurt him…after he's done so much for me." _

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sakura, how are you today?" fifteen year old Naruto asked the pink haired girl we all know and love (cough, cough). _

_The girl gave Naruto a disgusted look, which the blonde didn't notice. _

"_I was wondering…if-if you'd like to go on a date with me s-sometime?" Naruto asked, blushing. _

_Sakura snorted, "You've got to be kidding me. You think just because you're in a band and play guitar you're hot stuff? I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last thing on earth," she said. _

_Naruto bit his lip, and was going to walk away when Sasuke, who had heard the whole conversation, walked up to them. _

"_Oh, hi Sasuke," Sakura said, sweetly, "I heard you're in a band. That's so cool, maybe I could listen to you sing some-"_

"_Stuff it," Sasuke said, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders, preventing the blonde's escape, "I believe you owe _my best friend_ an apology."_

_Sakura stuttered, not sure of what she wanted to say. Sasuke scoffed led Naruto away from the annoying girl. He glanced at Naruto, who looked pretty upset, and stopped walking. _

"_I never thought I was great just because I'm in a band," Naruto murmured. _

_Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin slightly so the blonde was looking at him, "Don't listen to that bitch or anyone else," Sasuke told him, "You _are_ great and special. I think you're way better than me. _No one_ deserves someone like you. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise, ok?" _

"_Ok, thank you Sasuke."_

_End Flashback_

"_Sasuke was always there, and to think and to think he loved me even back then. Like when he would tell me how special I was," _Naruto thought, _"I'm the one that doesn't deserve him. I broke his heart after all he's done for me. I'm the worst best friend ever." _Naruto began to drift off to sleep, _"But what can I do now?" _

**Most disappointing chapter ever. Well, hope you liked (though you all probably really hated) it. Review please, I have gum. **


	7. Cheyenne

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I've been working on other things and I haven't been up to typing lately. Plus I'm working on a story I'm really excited about. I'll be posting that probably when I'm done with this. **

**Disclaimer: …nope**

**May I Rock Your World?**

Sasuke and Naruto avoided each other the rest of the way to Cheyenne. Naruto was surprised that everyone didn't completely shun him for dumping Sasuke. Gaara glared a little, but that was it. Sasuke was writing a lot more than usual. He had written about heartache before of course, but now he knew how it felt.

Sasuke was writing and looked up when the music he was listening to was switched off.

"We're there Sasuke," Neji informed him, "You think you can do this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sasuke replied.

**First Song**

_**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."**_

**Last Song**

_**We've fallen out of grace again could be the beginning of the end we stuck by and watched the other walk  
away could not stay I can't believe we'd give up so easy  
don't you miss the way we were? Don't you wish we made that turn?  
What we said was sometimes meant wasn't worth the breath that we spent even though that I don't know how  
much we tried or even why for all it's worth it's not what we deserve  
Don't you miss the way we were? Don't you wish we made that turn?  
The best times are far gone  
All that's left is to forget  
Still I seem to hang on  
But indeed it's not over  
don't you miss the way we were? Don't you wish we made that turn?  
Don't you miss the way we were? Don't you miss the way we were?**_

After the concert Sasuke immediately went to his dressing room. Naruto was going to return to his, but Neji stopped him.

"Naruto, I know it's probably hard for you, but could you go talk to Sasuke? You're performance is lagging," he said.

"I-I guess so. I'm just nervous…I still love him you know," Naruto said.

"Well, if you could, I would appreciate it," Neji said and walked off.

Naruto sighed and walked to Sasuke's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Sasuke slightly choked voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto entered and instantly felt a stab of guilt seeing Sasuke sitting on the couch, holding a box of tissue. Sasuke saw Naruto and tried to hide his face. He didn't want Naruto to see him cry, he was supposed to be the strong one.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't try to hide from me Sasuke. You always putting on fake smiles for me, you don't have to," he said.

"What to you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"Nothing really, I just…you know you're still my best friend right?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Sasuke looked away from the blonde, "You'll always be my best friend…it's just hard right now," he said.

"I know…but let's remember all the good times we've had!" Naruto said happily, scooting closer to Sasuke, "Like the eleventh grade talent show. Remember the instrument and mic didn't work so you improvised by dancing?"

"Yeah…we did win though," Sasuke said and smiled ever so slightly.

"I'll tell ya Sasuke, a guy should not be able to move his hips that well," Naruto said also smiling. He wanted to add that the fact he moved so well did have its _advantages_ (wink, wink), but that would ruin the mood.

Sasuke was smiling more now which encouraged Naruto to continue, "Or when we got the record deal so we went out for karaoke and the two of us sang _Sexy Back_?" Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled a little, "Yeah that was fun. We must've been pretty drunk; Kiba said our hands were all over each other during the song."

"Correction, _you_ were drunk. I was perfectly sober," Sasuke said.

"But Kiba said…" Naruto started then his eyes widened in realization, "You! You molested me when I was drunk! Rapist!" Naruto said, but he was laughing all the while.

"I couldn't help it. You weren't complaining, besides you looked so…delicious," Sasuke said huskily, leaning in closer to Naruto.

Sasuke was a breath away from Naruto, but the blonde wasn't moving. Before their lips could touch, Naruto snapped out of his hypnotized state and pushed Sasuke away (A/N I know, I'm such a fucking tease).

"Sasuke stop, we can't," Naruto said.

"I just don't get it Naruto! If you don't love me anymore than why do you seem as unhappy as me? Why did you almost let me kiss you? Do you want to torture me? And why did you not sat 'I don't want to' but 'We _can't_'?!" Sasuke asked desperately.

"I-I told you Sasuke, I don't love you," Naruto lied, "I just-"

"Don't lie to me Naruto," Sasuke said angrily.

"Please Sasuke, don't do this," Naruto pleaded.

"Just tell me the truth Naruto. Why did you break up with me? I can tell from that goddamn look in you eyes that you still love me. Do you not trust me with something?" Sasuke asked.

"No Sasuke, it's not that, I…I shouldn't have started anything with you and I'm very sorry," Naruto said, trying not to cry.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you!" Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's shoulders.

"There's nothing for you to help with," Naruto said, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"I said don't lie to be dammit!" Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's chin and forcing the blonde to face him.

"Please don't touch me," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke's hands off him.

"_I can't take this anymore. Him touching me is driving me crazy," _Naruto thought, about to give in, "_I _need_ Sasuke. I need him to-" _

"Are you two getting along?" Neji asked, entering the room.

"We're fine," Sasuke said, not looking at their manager.

"That's good," he said, not noticing the tension between the two, "Time to go."

**-Break-**

Another concert finished, the band boarded the bus their next stop. To Sasuke concerts had never been so meaningless, though he always put a smile on his face for the sake of the band and their fans. He and Naruto tried to put things back together, but in truth they both missed being with the other. Watching Gaara and Lee or Kiba and Hinata wasn't helping much, though the four tried not to get too lovey-dovey (or as lovey-dovey as Gaara can get) around the heartbroken boys.

A day away from their next stop, Sasuke got up in the middle of the night to get something to eat since he couldn't sleep…again. He sat down at the small table in the kitchen after grabbing a back of chips. He noticed a notebook he never saw before and picked it up out of curiosity. 'Naruto's Diary' was written on the cover. Sasuke opened it although he knew he really shouldn't.

Sasuke looked at the date of the entry on the page he opened on. It was a day after they got together.

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never guess what happened today! Sasuke and I are finally together! I can't believe it finally happened. Actually, we already had sex; Sasuke is quite good as expected. Wow! Having him inside me was the best feeling ever!_

Sasuke blushed at what Naruto had written and turned the page. Now it was the day Naruto broke up with him, there were even faint tear stains on the page.

_Dear Diary, _

_God, this had to have been the worst day of my life. I had to break up with Sasuke. This guy…Kabuto Yakushi, found out about us. He threatened to tell the world if I didn't break up with him. I told Sasuke I didn't care if anyone found out, but I love him too much to put him through being hated like I was…_

Sasuke closed the notebook thoughtfully, _"That's why he broke up with me? Why couldn't he just tell me…well if he did I probably would have just went and tell the world myself." _Sasuke thought, _"I should talk to Naruto about this…but then he'd know I read his diary. Just when I thought I'd solve this problem."_

**Yeah, a generally depressing chapter, don't worry things get better soon. Please review. **


	8. Chicago and Detroit

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking longer than usual to update. I've been having…problems and by the time I get back from school I'm too tied or depressed to type. Well, enough of my complaining. Enjoy, believe it or not, the FINAL CHAPTER! **

**May I Rock You World?**

**Chicago**

"So what should I do?" Sasuke asked Gaara, as they walked down an empty hallway. He had just explained to the red head what he found in Naruto's diary. Although Gaara already knew all this, he played along; not wanting Sasuke to find out everyone knew about what happened. It would piss him off.

"Look Sasuke, I know I told you I'd give you advice, but I was talking about the topic of sexual escapades," Gaara said with his usual blank look, "I'm not the best with emotional stuff."

Sasuke purposefully banged his head against a wall in exasperation, "Who else can I ask? Lee? He'll probably suggest I proclaim my 'youthful' love for him on stage or some…thing," Sasuke stopped walking and got a thoughtful look.

"Sasuke…? If you're thinking what I think you're thinking…" Gaara said.

"Come on Gaara, think about it!" Sasuke said excitedly, "Our next concert in Detroit is live on television! I tell the whole world we don't have to worry about the media uncovering us."

"But isn't that what Naruto _doesn't _want?" Gaara asked. If he had eyebrows they would have been arched.

"That's because he's worried about me," Sasuke explained, "I spill it myself, then there's no reason to worry about me."

"I guess it could work…" Gaara said thoughtfully.

The two rounded a corner to find a man (who we know as Kabuto!) standing there. He looked a little guilty which made Sasuke suspicious.

"Excuse me, do you have permission to be back here," Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I was just covering the concert," he assured, "Here's my ID," he held out the card. The name read Kabuto Yakushi.

Sasuke recognized the name and his eyes narrowed. "I have a question," Sasuke said, an angry edge in his voice which made Gaara look at him questioningly, "Do the words 'break up with Sasuke or I'll reveal your relationship to the world' ring a bell?"

Kabuto looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he claimed and attempted to walk away, but Sasuke blocked his path.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Gaara asked, confused.

"This guy…he was the one who threatened Naruto to make him break up with me," Sasuke said.

"Oh, so he did break up with you," Kabuto said, giving up the clueless act.

"Oh _really_?" Gaara said, walking towards Kabuto. The look in the red heads eyes frightened Kabuto and the man back away so now he was backed up against a wall.

"Ok here's the deal," Sasuke said, "You are going to leave me and my boyfriend alone and if I found out you told _anyone_, before I did anyway, I will make your life a living hell. Clear?"

Kabuto gulped, "Crystal," he replied.

"Good, Gaara please take care of him," Sasuke asked, walking off.

Gaara gave him a sadistic smirk, "My pleasure," he replied.

**-Break-**

Sasuke was still going over his plan to get Naruto back on the ride to Detroit until he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Naruto coming to sit next to him.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said, actually smiling a little, "How're you?"

"I'm good," Naruto said, giving Sasuke and obviously fake smile.

"Hey, since when does the Naruto I know give people fake smiles?" Sasuke asked, "That's my job."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto pouted, "And why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"You don't want me to be happy? I don't have to be," Sasuke said, giving Naruto an exaggerated frown.

"No, it's not that," Naruto said, "You were so depressed and now you're smiling."

Sasuke just shrugged, "I can make you happy too…if you like," Sasuke said, leaning closer to the blonde.

Naruto didn't move, he closed his eyes and also leaned foreword. Their lips met, but instead of pulling away like last time, Naruto pressed his lips harder against Sasuke's and wrapped his tan arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke moaned slightly and laced his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair. He had missed this feeling, this taste, so much. Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hair and slipped his tongue in when the blonde opened his mouth to protest.

Sasuke detached himself from Naruto's lips to suck on his neck, causing Naruto to let out a lustful whisper of 'oh Sasuke'. After hearing that Sasuke moved back to Naruto's lips, kissing him roughly.

A few minutes later the two pulled away and looked at each other, hair messy and lips bruised. Sasuke wanted more, god did we want it, but remembered that it would ruin his plan. He hated doing this, but he would make it up to Naruto later. Sasuke stood up and left without saying a word. He didn't reply to the obviously hurt call of his name coming from Naruto's red lips. He left the room, leaving his hurt and confused love behind. (A/N How many of you feel bad for Naruto? Or do you think he deserved it for what he did to Sasuke?)

**-Break-**

"Hey Neji, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, they were supposed to go onstage in a few minutes.

"Uh, Sasuke…could you maybe play the guitar for this concert?" Neji asked, knowing the raven could do it since both boys used to play guitar in the band before the producer decided Sasuke should focus on singing.

"Why? What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, now becoming concerned. He tried to go search for the blonde, but Neji stopped him.

"We don't have time Sasuke. Naruto told me he didn't feel well enough to play. You can talk to him after the concert," he said.

"Fine…but will Naruto still watch the concert on TV?" Sasuke asked, remembering his plan.

"Well, yeah," Neji answered, giving Sasuke a curious look.

"Ok, I'll do it," Sasuke said, grabbing the guitar Neji had with him.

Their cue came from the stage and Sasuke was honestly a little nervous without Naruto there, but swallowed his fear and walked on stage.

"How ya doing Detroit?!" Sasuke asked and was met with the sound of screaming fans, "Before we start the show there is something I want to say."

"Shit, shit, shit," Neji said, trying to run onstage and stop Sasuke from doing something stupid, but Lee held him back.

"Sorry Neji, but Sasuke has to do this," Lee said.

"Do what? Why do you know about this?" Neji asked, but quit trying to run and maul Sasuke.

"As you can all see, Naruto's not here tonight. Sadly he is unable to perform," Sasuke continued, "But that aside; there is something I would like to say about him. Naruto is my best friend, anyone can see that. However, he and I have been having some…troubles lately. You know being a rock star and heartthrob can be hard. One thing it has taught me is that it is difficult to find love in this business. Also it's hard keeping it a secret, which is sometimes required when you are afraid that people won't accept you. Right now, though, I don't care what anyone thinks or how it will affect me career. I just wanted to say I'm in love with my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke announced. The crowd was silent, whether that was a good or bad thing, Sasuke didn't know. "So I wrote this song for him," Sasuke continued, "I've actually written quite a few with him in mind, but I want everyone to know I wrote every word of this thinking of him. I hope you all like it…especially you Naruto."

_**You're making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.   
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,   
Yeah I would explode.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky.  
I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.   
Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,   
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you've broken.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you.  
Let me light up the sky,   
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken...  
Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky.**_

_Meanwhile_

Naruto sat gaping at the TV in his dressing room. He couldn't believe Sasuke did that for him. The blonde left his room and ran for the stage, but Neji was blocking his path.

"Look Neji," Naruto started, "I know you don't want me and Sasuke together, but-" Naruto stopped when Neji moved out of the way.

"Go get 'em," he said and Naruto nodded.

The song had ended when Naruto reached the stage. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. The raven put down his guitar and walked over to Naruto. They threw their arms around each other and kissed passionately. Surprisingly, the audience burst into loud applause. The two separated and turned to their audience. Naruto had tears in his eyes and Sasuke was smiling (A/N Ah, the OOC-ness). Kiba, Neji, Lee and Hinata each hugged the two. Gaara smiled and gave everyone cookies…just kidding, he gave them a curt nod. They exited the stage with the crowd still cheering.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out hand in hand. "Well, at least Michigan likes homosexuals," Naruto said and Sasuke laughed. (A/N That's not necessarily true.)

**-Break-**

To congratulate Sasuke and Naruto getting back together, Neji got them all a nice hotel to stay at.

"Guess what? There are also no paparazzi here. I made sure of it," Neji said proudly at the hotel, "But you know they'll be all over you two tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, but we'll be fine," Sasuke assured and Naruto nodded.

"Ok Sasuke and Naruto, here's your key. Gaara and Lee, your key," Neji said, handing out their room keys, he turned to Kiba and Hinata, "Hinata, you stay with me."

"What the hell man!" Kiba yelled, "You can't do that!"

"I'm not leaving my innocent cousin with you Kiba," Neji said protectively and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Please Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked, "We won't do anything, I promise."

"Fine," Neji said with a sigh, "My room is next to yours anyway." (Kiba: T.T)

Everyone went to go find their room, but Gaara stopped Sasuke once Naruto was out of earshot. "Here," he said, handing Sasuke a plastic bag, "Just something to punish him with for breaking up with you."

Sasuke looked in the bag and smirked, "Thanks Gaara, I'll put them to good use," he told him. Gaara nodded and walked over to where Lee was waiting for him.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto called from the elevator.

"I'm coming," Sasuke answered and smiled sadistically, then walked over to the unsuspecting blonde.

**-Break-**

Naruto smiled widely when they entered their hotel room, "I can't believe we're already half way through with our tour and we never stayed at a hotel," he mused.

"Guess we should make good use of it," Sasuke said sexily, wrapping his arms around Naruto from behind and running his hands up the blonde's shirt.

Naruto pressed harder against Sasuke, "God, I missed you," he whispered. The blonde turned around and kissed Sasuke softly, his hands on the raven's shoulders.

"I missed you too," Sasuke said, he grabbed Naruto's hips and grinded their lower bodies together sensually. Naruto moaned while Sasuke maneuvered them to the bed. Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed and straddled him, their lips and tongues still connected. Sasuke took Naruto's wrists into his hand forced them above Naruto's head. The blonde didn't protest. The raven's hands traveled under Naruto's shirt, he took it off then quickly resumed his earlier position.

Both boys were panting from lack of air, but they still continued kissing. Naruto thought he heard the sound of metal clinking, but ignored it. The blonde was beginning to get annoyed with Sasuke holding his wrists and tried to break free. When he thought he had freed himself something snapped around his wrists. Naruto broke away from Sasuke and looked up to find himself imprisoned to the bed by handcuffs.

"What the fuck Sasuke!? Get these off me right now!" Naruto commanded angrily, but Sasuke just chuckled.

"No, you broke my heart when you broke up with me. Now you must be punished," Sasuke said, stroking Naruto's cheek.

"Kinky bastard," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke began to nip and lick at Naruto's neck, but Naruto was too mad about the handcuffs and held in his moans, a stubborn look on his face.

"You want to make this harder, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, then chuckled at the double meaning, "Fine, have it your way."

Naruto continued to pout, but knew in his head that he was screwed, pun intended.

Sasuke got off Naruto and stood at the end of the bed, "Fine, we'll make things _harder_," he said, smiling seductively. The raven oh-so-slowly ran his hands under his shirt and slipped it over his head, then caressed his pale body while smirking devilishly at Naruto. The blonde wanted to look away, but he just couldn't and he didn't want to give in…damn Sasuke is hot. Sasuke moved his hands to the button on his jeans and undid it then slowly pulled down the zipper. His body was moving side to side sexily the entire time. The raven pulled down his jeans and kicked them out of the way, leaving him in only his boxers.

"I must say, I'm surprised," Sasuke said, "I thought you would have given in by now," he hooked his fingers in his boxers, "But don't worry, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He took of his boxers and revealing all of himself to Naruto, all of which Naruto hadn't had in sometime. The raven wrapped his pale hand around his already extremely hard dick, pumping it slowly. "Mmm…Naruto," Sasuke moaned, his eyes closed. He peeked at Naruto, who looked like he was going to explode. He was covered in sweat and his golden bangs were sticking to his forehead, he jacked his leg up and down to try and relieve the ache between his legs.

"_One more nudge should do it," _Sasuke thought, satisfied. "Come on, Naru," Sasuke said, sexily giving him a seemingly innocent look, "Don't you want to feel me buried deep inside you? I know _I _can't wait, you're probably _so tight_ since it's been so long."

With that, Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned loudly, "Sasuke come fuck me now," Naruto begged.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly and crawled on top of his blonde. He kissed his lover roughly on the lips and Naruto arched against him.

"Please Sasuke, I'm so hot right now," Naruto said breathily.

Sasuke nodded and quickly pulled off Naruto's pants and boxers. He reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed the lube Gaara had given him.

"Strawberry?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a look.

"It was Gaara's," Sasuke explained, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Ug…just hurry up already," Naruto said impatiently.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead sticking his index finger into Naruto's tight heat. Sasuke kissed Naruto while he inserted another finger and scissored them. Naruto, becoming eager, started to grind down on Sasuke's fingers.

"Sasuke, now," Naruto growled. Sasuke nodded and removed his fingers. He quickly slicked up his cock and positioned himself before sliding into his lover.

"Looks like I was right," Sasuke panted, "So tight."

"Shut up and move," Naruto said, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke complied and thrusted slowly in and out of the blonde. "Faster," Naruto commanded, "God Sasuke, harder!" Sasuke nodded again and pounded into Naruto. He struck the blonde's prostate causing him to scream and moan. "Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…!" Naruto called out every time Sasuke thrust into him. Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's member and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke…I love you," Naruto panted and then moaned as he came on his and Sasuke's stomachs, some landing on the blonde's face.

Sasuke grunted, "I love you too," he said," N-Naruto." Sasuke thrust in a few more times and came deep inside the blonde. He collapsed on Naruto, breathing heavy.

"S-Sasuke..?" Naruto asked, trying to regain his breath. Sasuke understood and rolled off Naruto. He leaned over and licked some of Naruto's come off his cheek then undid the handcuffs. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, not minding his bruised wrists.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered and the two loved quickly fell asleep.

**-Break-**

The next day the band had media conference to answer questions. Most of the band other band members (besides Sasuke and Naruto) were asked a question and all were quick to mention how happy they were for the two. Someone was brave enough to ask about their sex life and Sasuke was going to give them the dirty truth until he saw Neji was going to have a heart attack if he told the truth.

"Ok, one more question," Neji said, "Um…you."

"Yes, Naruto, Sasuke has already announced that he loves you, but how to you feel about the public knowing?" the reporter asked.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled, "I'm glad he decided to tell everyone. I would have never gotten the guts to do that, but since it's out…yes, I love Sasuke, with all my heart," Naruto said, and then smirked, "Oh and yes, we have sex…a lot."

(Neji X.X)

**The End**

**Little revenge since Neji was since an ass. Well, hoped you liked it! It's been fun. I'll probably be adding a story I am currently working on that I'm really excited about soon! Review please! **

**Light up the Sky-Yellowcard **


End file.
